


Coarse Mind

by ElderFairy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, angst angst angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderFairy/pseuds/ElderFairy
Summary: he doesn't want to lose you





	Coarse Mind

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at saint-fiore for more writings!

there were thousands of copies of him stored in the cyberlife warehouse. every time his active body shuts down another will replace him.

you were never meant to be anything but a fleeting memory. a short, abrupt one, only there for a fraction of a second in his memory bank. and yet, as connor laid in the pool of his thirium, he couldn’t help but feel a desperation.

in his final moments, he thought about you. your smiles, your sweet voice – your touch.

the voice inside his head was chiding him. _pathetic connor, how could a mere human be your weakness?_

his LED flashed a dangerous red, before returning to the rapid blinks of yellow.

**memory upload…35%**.

connor hoped that whatever was being uploaded included you, whole and intact. so that when he goes back he could look at you with the same warmth and love that you taught him. not the cold abrasiveness that would surely scare you.

_no, not that, never that_.

hank’s words flitted into his mind, as crass as the last time he heard it. _if you make (name) cry again, i swear i’ll fucking snap you in half_ , he told him. though of course, it was in half-jest, hank would never do something like that.

he smiled.

somewhere, he thought he heard your laughter, soft and gentle. he wished he could pause the static noise and hear it clearly.

**memory upload…50%**.

god, when did connor become so sentimental? those times when you laughed when were those? and why were you laughing? he couldn’t remember, couldn’t pull in the memories of moments stolen with you. every time his body failed him, he lost something important and precious.

but, he never forgot his missions.

cyberlife was a cruel master, only enabling him to remember what was important to them.

he decided that he could hate them a little more now.

_connor…connor…_ your voice haunted his mind, clinging to him in the ghost of a memory.

_i don’t want to lose you_.

**memory upload…75%**.

flashes of his past missions played inside his optic component. a reminder of what was important, a reminder of what he was built to accomplish. but where were you? where were hank and the life he gave him? that you both gave him?

he couldn’t speak anymore, his voice box was too damaged. what sounds that came from him were mechanical and ugly. for the first time, connor was scared. “(name)…” he managed to croak out, reaching out a blue-stained hand towards the ceiling.

everything was so damn blue here.

but all he could think about was your face, slowly becoming consumed by it.

**memory upload…100%**


End file.
